The present invention relates to a device for use in the insertion of a catheter in the vein of a patient. While the use of catheters is well-known in the medical professions and such use has generally been successful, there are still inherent problems and dangers involved in the insertion of a catheter into the vein of a patient. The insertion of a catheter is an invasive procedure which usually causes some trauma and damage to the vein and the surrounding tissues. Thus, it is incumbent upon the technician to use great care in the insertion of the catheter. However, it is difficult to precisely position the catheter within the vein. Often, the technician does not have adequate control over the advancing end of the catheter insertion device such that the speed and accuracy of the insertion are guaranteed. The technician must use his skills and training to determine when the catheter is being properly positioned while he is advancing the catheter into the vein. Often the needle is accidentally withdrawn from the vein before the catheter is in place. The insertion must be done without damaging or puncturing the opposite side of the vessel wall. The insertion of a catheter into a small vein, such as a child's vein is particularly difficult since the technician's hands are relatively large and the currently available insertion devices are somewhat awkward to use. In addition, the tehnician must be alert for the other possible problems, such as backflow of blood into the catheter device.
Many prior art devices disclose a catheter axially placed over a hypodermic needle. One end of the device is inserted into the vessel wall. The catheter is then manually advanced into the vein while the needle is withdrawn. A major disadvantage to these prior art devices is that this procedure normally requires the use of two hands. Thus, it is difficult for the technician to direct and control the direction of the catheter and simultaneously prevent a backflow of blood into the catheter. Often, a second technician is needed to provide sufficient pressure on the vessel wall to prevent the backflow of blood into the catheter while the first technician guides the catheter into the vein.
Other prior art devices disclose a catheter, axially placed over the hypodermic needle, which can be inserted by using one hand. For example, the Hession, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,970 shows a catheter, axially placed over a hypodermic needle, which has a drive plate secured to the hub of the catheter. A quick striking force is delivered to the plate and the catheter is thrust into the vein. The major disadvantage to this prior art is that there is little control or stabilization of the catheter as it is being inserted into the vein. The short, quick jab of the catheter may puncture the vessel wall if it is misplaced. In addition, the relative large drive plate may impede the taping and tie-down procedure for the catheter once the catheter is in place within the vein.
Another prior art apparatus, the Keeler U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,186 shows a catheter axially placed over a hypodermic needle, wherein the catheter is separated from the needle by grasping the needle hub with two or three fingers while simultaneously pushing on a digit engagable means with the thumb or other finger. This prior art often is difficult to manipulate and also requires a rapid movement of the catheter into the vein.
The Stanley U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,945 shows a catheter axially positioned on a hypodermic needle, which also has a digit engagable means extending from the catheter hub. The catheter is advanced by using a thumbnail to push against a protruding flange on the catheter hub. This prior art method requires the action of gripping the needle hub using the entire hand, which is often awkward and unsure, especially when using smaller catheter assemblies.
Thus, there is a need for an improved catheter insertion apparatus to aid in the steady, controlled insertion of a catheter.
There is a further need for an improved catheter insertion apparatus which can be manipulated with one hand.